


50 Sentences

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: 50 Sentences, Community: 1sentence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: 50 Sentences challenges for the ZoSan pairing. Goes through Alpha to Gamma (though not in that order), from G rating up to R. Please read individual chapter notes for thorough warnings. ZoroxSanji. -Complete-





	1. Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> 50 Sentences: Alpha
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Contains spoilers, sexual content, yaoi, ZoroxSanji.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece or any of Oda’s awesome characters.
> 
> Rating: From G to R
> 
> Notes: #04, #17, #18, #23, #37, #43, #44 are all sexual/mature. #09 is spoilery for the Water 7/Enies Lobby arc (episodes 229-311 [specifically 252-255] and chapters 360-370).
> 
> Written for the 1sentence challenge.

#01 – Comfort

Whenever the blond needed comfort, he could always count on the marimo to be nearby and ready to cheer him up.

#02 – Kiss

Their first kiss was nothing like Sanji had always imagined, but because it was Zoro, he didn’t mind one bit.

#03 – Soft

Running his hand over Sanji’s skin, the green-haired man could not help but marvel at how soft it was.

#04 – Pain

Pain was the thing that always pushed him to get stronger, so when Sanji bit and clawed at him during sex, Zoro found himself smirking.

#05 – Potatoes

As he watched the cook peeling potatoes in the kitchen, Zoro couldn’t help but admire his fine ass.

#06 - Rain

On the Grand Line, no one expect Nami would ever know if it was about to rain, so Sanji always kept out for it, waiting for the day Zoro would sleep through it and end up with a see-through shirt on.

#07 - Chocolate

On Valentine’s Day, the cook had made every single person on the ship some chocolate, but to Zoro’s surprise he got more than anyone else.

#08 – Happiness

Aboard the Strawhat crew’s ship, every day was surprisingly filled with happiness though Zoro questioned whether it would be the same without the blond by his side.

#09 – Telephone

When Sanji called them from the Puffing Tom, Zoro had felt incredibly irritable as the blond put down the phone and went to fight by himself.

#10 – Ears

Sanji knew that if there was one place the swordsman was sensitive to touch, it was his ears, but no one else did.

#11 – Name

As a rule, they never called each other by their actual names, but rather by insulting petnames, hoping that the rest of the crew would take it as hatred.

#12 – Sensual

Though he always made fun of the cook’s oddly-curled eyebrow, Zoro had to admit that he found it strangely sensual.

#13 – Death

As a pirate, there was a chance that every day could lead them to their death, but if it meant they were with each other just an hour more, the two didn’t care.

#14 – Sex

Before the blond had arrived on the ship Zoro had never even contemplated having sex, but as he looked at the long legs and cocky expression he decided it was definitely something he should try.

#15 – Touch

With every touch of the swordsman’s warm hands on his skin, Sanji shivered.

#16 – Weakness

Despite the fact that Zoro spent most of his time trying to eliminate his weaknesses, Sanji had been able to find one the first time he had said the man’s name and watched his face flush red.

#17 – Tears

The only times Zoro would see the cook’s tears was when they were in bed and he was being too rough; the rest of the time, Sanji kept his worries and thoughts to himself.

#18 – Speed

Whenever Sanji pulled down his pants, Zoro seemed to arrive at the scene with record speed, even when he was just trying to use the toilet.

#19 - Wind

When the wind howled particularly terribly at night, Sanji would climb into Zoro’s bed and slip out first thing in the morning before anyone saw.

#20 - Freedom

In Zoro’s opinion, the best thing about being a pirate was the feeling of freedom to do what you wanted and have sex with whomever you pleased; even if they just so happened to be the cook on your ship.

#21 - Life

Never a day went by that Sanji was ungrateful for his life, especially not when he had Zoro curled up by his side.

#22 - Jealousy

Even knowing the cook didn’t mean it, whenever Zoro saw Sanji being lovey to a woman, he was incredibly jealous.

#23 – Hands

Because of the cook’s refusal to use his hands in battle, they spent most of their time stuffed into his trouser pockets, which Zoro liked because that meant when they touched him they weren’t as rough as his own.

#24 – Taste

Being a cook, Sanji always boasted that he had good taste, then he always would turn to Zoro and tell him that he didn’t count.

#25 – Devotion

In Sanji’s opinion, nothing said devotion like taking his boyfriend’s dead ex-girlfriend’s sword to get it mended when said boyfriend had no money.

#26 – Forever

They never kidded themselves that their fling would last forever, but in their hearts they wished it would.

#27 – Blood

At least once a week, Zoro would come back from a battle smothered in blood and scare Sanji half to death until the cook realised it wasn’t the swordsman’s.

#28 – Sickness

Neither of them would ever admit when they were sick, but felt deep down that if they were restricted to bed, they would want the other there to nurse them through their sickness.

#29 – Melody

On special days, Sanji would whistle a melody whilst cooking, and Zoro would sit just outside the galley to listen.

#30 - Star

Once, Sanji had attempted to teach him about finding his way around using the stars but Zoro had been far too interested in trying to kiss him to pay attention.

#31 – Home

Eventually after the adventure to find One Piece was over, Zoro and Sanji planned to move into their own house -- but only if Zoro wouldn’t get lost trying to find it.

#32 - Confusion

If Zoro ever asked what Sanji was cooking, the cook would speak lots of foreign words and curses until he left feeling more confused than ever before.

#33 - Fear

Though he would never admit it out loud, Zoro’s worst fear was that he would lose Sanji the way he lost Kuina, and every time the cook began to walk down the stairs, he would feel his chest tighten.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

None of the rest of the crew knew but Sanji was terrified of storms, and would spend the entire time with his arms wrapped around the swordsman until they went away.

#35 - Bonds

Everyone on the ship definitely had bonds with the others, but it was Zoro and Sanji’s bond that was the strongest.

#36 - Market

Every time that he went to the market to buy supplies for the ship, Sanji dragged Zoro along just to spend a little more time with him.

#37 - Technology

Neither Zoro nor Sanji had any idea how to use the newest technology, but when given a vibrator, both figured it out pretty quickly.

#38 - Gift

As with many other couples, they had different ideas on what a gift was; to Sanji, a gift was a box of chocolates or a rose, but to Zoro a gift was a new bandana or a romp in the galley.

#39 – Smile

It was rare to ever see a true smile on the cook’s face, and Zoro felt proud that he saw it more often than anyone else.

#40 - Innocence

Because of their separate problems in childhood, Zoro and Sanji didn’t think they had retained any of their innocence, yet the rest of the crew could see it when they were close to each other.

#41 - Completion

With a cigarette in one hand and Zoro in the other, Sanji couldn’t think of any other things that would make him think he had completion.

#42 - Clouds

When Zoro woke up from one of his many naps and looked up at the sky, there was always a cloud that reminded him of Sanji.

#43 - Sky

Since he had started to have sex with Zoro, Sanji was starting to see the sky more and more often.

#44 – Heaven

Sanji’s hand stuffed down his pants always made him feel like he was in heaven, especially when that talented tongue was fumbling around in his mouth.

#45 - Hell

If he ever truly pissed off Sanji, Zoro knew that the corresponding weeks without sex would make him feel as if he were already in hell.

#46 - Sun

When the sun shined down on Sanji’s hair, it looked to Zoro like the cook’s head was on fire; which was both a scary and amusing thought at the same time.

#47 – Moon

On nights when the moon was full and the crew were inside the ship instead of on the deck, Sanji liked to pretend that he was waltzing with the swordsman under the blue glow.

#48 – Waves

Listening to the ocean’s waves surrounding their bedroom, Zoro pulled Sanji closer and buried his face in his neck, tasting salt.

#49 – Hair

Zoro always wondered just what it was that Sanji kept covered by his hair, but never quite had the guts to ask or even to sneak a peek when the other man was asleep.

#50 - Supernova

Whenever the two teamed together, it was so dazzling and inspiring that it was like watching a supernova


	2. Gamma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 Sentences: Gamma
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Contains spoilers, sexual content, yaoi, ZoroxSanji.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece or any of Oda’s awesome characters.
> 
> Rating: From G to low R
> 
> Notes: #15, #19, #33, #41, #48 and #49 are all sexual/mature. #25 is spoilery for the upcoming anime episodes (386-389 [estimated]) and the manga arc (chapters 492-496).
> 
> Written for the 1sentence challenge theme set Gamma.

#01 - Ring

Raising an eyebrow pointedly at the golden band in Sanji’s hand, Zoro could hardly believe his ears when the cook told him that the ring was for him.

#02 - Hero

As soon as a woman was involved, Sanji took it upon himself to play the role of a hero, ignoring his lover’s snickers of amusement in the background.

#03 - Memory

Both of them had bad memories of the past, but together, they knew they could make many happy ones in the future.

#04 - Box

Rolling his eyes at the large box left conveniently next to him whilst he was asleep, even Zoro knew it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out that Sanji was inside it, ready to wish him happy birthday.

#05 - Run

Wanted pirates were quite often found running through the streets together, especially anyone from the Strawhat crew, yet Zoro and Sanji would always find themselves next to each other whenever they ran.

#06 - Hurricane

Sometimes Zoro could only describe their relationship as a hurricane; fast, furious, and demolishing everything else in its path.

#07 - Wings

When Sanji leapt into the air to do a kick, Zoro could sometimes see a pair of wings growing from his back.

#08 - Cold

Feeling Zoro shiver next to him in the crow’s nest of the Merry, Sanji would laugh at him for being cold, then pull him in close for a hug.

#09 – Red

Noting the red stripe on Zoro’s shirt, Sanji put back the red-striped tie he had originally chosen and put on one with grey stripes instead, not wanting them to match in case someone else noticed.

#10 – Drink

Swords, sleep, Sanji and drink; the four things Zoro liked to have every day.

#11 – Midnight

Whenever they got time alone together, it was often the middle of the night, but they didn’t mind.

#12 - Temptation

The temptation to go over and grab the cook’s ass when he was talking to women was always very strong but, for his own well-being, Zoro managed to resist.

#13 – View

Watching the scenery behind them, Zoro couldn’t help a smile when he realised Sanji was sharing the same view.

#14 – Music

As Brook would play his violin out on deck, Zoro and Sanji would cuddle together under their blanket; the soothing music helping them fall into a deeper sleep.

#15 - Silk

When Zoro had pulled down Sanji’s pants the first time, he had been surprised to note that his boxers were made out of silk.

#16 - Cover

Nights on the Going Merry had often been cold, but the swordsman was always more than willing to act as Sanji’s second cover.

#17 – Promise

Neither of them had made a promise, but even when they were on land they found their way into each other’s arms.

#18 - Dream

Each had a separate dream from the start, but now that they were together they couldn’t imagine accomplishing it without the other by their side.

#19 - Candle

Zoro liked to do it in the galley in the middle of the night, because the one candle they lit always managed to illuminate Sanji’s face in the sexiest ways.

#20 - Talent

Sanji had an uncanny talent for pissing the swordsman off -- but that was okay, because Zoro seemed to have that ability too.

#21 - Silence

Some days just passed them by in silence, but rather than find it worrying, the two knew that the lack of words only meant that something was right.

#22 - Journey

It had been a long journey just getting to the other side of the Red Line, but Zoro and Sanji would not have made the time shorter even if they could.

#23 - Fire

Even to this day, Zoro was disappointed that Sanji hadn’t been around to see him jump out of the fire at Little Garden.

#24 - Strength

Though they would never admit it, they both deeply admired each other’s strength; it was one of the reasons they sought each other out after all.

#25 – Mask

When Zoro saw the face behind Duval’s mask, he took a moment to be horrified and then another to thank the god he didn’t believe in that Sanji’s face didn’t _actually_ look like that.

#26 - Ice

The one time Zoro had almost slipped on the ice, Sanji had been there to catch him on his leg and thoroughly tease him about it.

#27 - Fall

However, when Sanji experienced his own fall at the next island, Zoro had just caught him effortlessly in his arms and not said a word, making the cook feel guilty.

#28 - Forgotten

As time went on, Zoro was shocked to discover he had almost forgotten about Kuina; thoughts of the damned cook taking her place instead.

#29 – Dance

The one night that every single crew member had gotten smashed, Zoro knew he would never forget it when Sanji had asked him to dance.

#30 - Body

Whenever the swordsman was out training on deck, Sanji would always find himself admiring every muscle of Zoro’s body.

#31 – Sacred

Despite the cook’s protests that his cooking equipment was sacred, he seemed to have no problem with pressing the blade of his knives to Zoro’s throat whenever he got too playful.

#32 - Farewells

One day, they knew they would have to say their farewells, and that was exactly why they made every single day count.

#33 - World

People all over the world knew their faces, but Sanji was proud to know that he was the only one who saw Zoro’s at the point of orgasm.

#34 - Formal

Zoro often wondered why the clothing Sanji wore was always so formal, but when he saw the outfit the cook had worn in Skypiea, he had told him never to dress that way again.

#35 - Fever

It wasn’t often that either of them got sick, but when Sanji had a high fever, Zoro stayed beside his bed until he had recovered completely.

#36 - Laugh

Zoro was always happy that he could make Sanji laugh -- but not that the laughter was always directed at him instead of _with_ him.

#37 - Lies

When they shouted that they hated each other, the rest of the crew could quite easily see through their lies.

#38 - Forever

If you asked Sanji, forever seemed like far too long a time to have to see Zoro, but in reality he felt as if it would never be enough.

#39 - Overwhelmed

Coming out to rest of the crew hadn’t been a huge deal for Zoro, but he had been so overwhelmed by their support for his and Sanji’s relationship that he felt embarrassed for even trying to hide it.

#40 - Whisper

It was almost a game for the cook to see just how many times in a day he could get Zoro to shiver from a single whisper.

#41 - Wait

Whenever Sanji cried out for him to just wait, the swordsman’s response was always no, followed by a hard kiss on the lips.

#42 - Talk

Most of their communication was done through actions, so even the idea of sitting down and having a talk was ridiculous to the cook.

#43 - Search

Because of how often Sanji seemed to disappear in a crisis, Zoro had given up trying to search, as he always found his way back later.

#44 - Hope

He knew it was futile, but Sanji always held the hope that Zoro would come back from battles without being coated in his own blood.

#45 - Eclipse

The night of the solar eclipse, Zoro had dragged Sanji into the crow’s nest so that they could watch together in peace, their fingers interlaced gently.

#46 – Gravity

To Zoro, it was always amusing that the patch of hair over Sanji’s left eye refused to obey the laws of gravity.

#47 - Highway

Sanji’s rules for their relationship were simple: his way or the highway, and Zoro didn’t feel it would be wise to object.

#48 – Unknown

As Zoro looked down upon Sanji’s body, he didn’t think there was an inch of it that was unknown to him.

#49 - Lock

As the other crew members kept barging in on their ‘alone time’, Zoro and Sanji began wishing more and more that the galley door had a lock.

#50 - Breathe

Quite often, Sanji would have to push the swordsman’s face away from his own just so that he could breathe, only to be made breathless again moments later.


	3. Delta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 Sentences: Delta
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Contains spoilers, sexual content, yaoi, ZoroxSanji.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece or any of Oda’s awesome characters.
> 
> Rating: From G to low R
> 
> Notes: #06, #15, #18, #20, #21, #25, #45 and #47 are all sexual/mature. #46 is spoilery for the Enies Lobby arc.
> 
> Written for the 1sentence challenge’s theme set Delta.

#01 – Air

The only reason he ever stopped kissing Sanji was the need for air, and Zoro cursed it every time.

#02 – Apples

The one time they had broken up, even apples had started to remind Sanji of Zoro until the cook had lost his patience and barged in on the swordsman’s training to kiss him hard on the lips – they hadn’t broken up again.

#03 – Beginning

The beginning of their relationship had not been perfect – hell, it could barely be considered decent – but Sanji would not have had it any other way.

#04 – Bugs

The cook always found himself worrying that the swordsman was going to find out about his fear of bugs, not wanting his lover to think he was weak nor use it against him in the future.

#05 - Coffee

Whenever the rest of the crew would ask Sanji to make coffee, Zoro would follow him into the galley just to get a few moments to hold him whilst the beans brewed.

#06 - Dark

Though it had seemed impossible, Sanji actually had good vision in the dark – something Zoro only found out when the cook’s hand joined his own around his cock and helped stroke him to completion.

#07 – Despair

The cook’s unnecessary flirting often made Zoro feel in despair before he would remind himself that no one else could have Sanji as long as the cook was his.

#08 – Doors

Neither of them had any particular respect for doors when they were in the best of moods, always finding it easier to create their own, so when they were trying to get down to the galley it was pretty damn surprising there weren’t holes all over the ship.

#09 – Drink

To his surprise, Sanji always found himself glancing over at Zoro’s throat whenever he would have a drink, finding the bobbing of his Adam’s apple strangely hypnotic.

#10 – Duty

Because life at sea could often be rough, they had to make sure that their relationship did not get in the way of their duties.

#11 – Earth

Sailing together was almost like constantly being on a date, and they were quite pleased when they thought that their date would last the whole stretch of the Earth.

#12 – End

It was an unpleasant thought, but Zoro and Sanji both knew that one day their relationship would end, both fervently hoping it wouldn’t be any time soon.

#13 – Fall

They never acted like it, but they would always be the first there to catch the other when they would fall.

#14 – Fire

To Zoro, it was more than appropriate that Sanji’s kisses felt like he was being consumed by fire.

#15 – Flexible

In bed, Zoro was always grateful for how flexible the cook was – though when the guy could lift a foot directly over the top of his head without even wobbling, he knew he shouldn’t be surprised by it.

#16 – Flying

Whenever he got the chance to watch, Zoro would watch Sanji kick and get the distinct impression that the cook was flying.

#17 – Food

As Sanji was the ship’s cook, it was almost unsurprising that their relationship had began from an incident of a mix up between Zoro’s and Nami’s food – the words ‘I love you’ on his food had made the swordsman take his chance, and neither of them had regretted the accident since.

#18 – Foot

If there was one thing Zoro loved, it was the shuddering whimper Sanji would make whenever he licked over the arch of his foot.

#19 – Grave

Staring down at the grave of Gol D. Roger, Zoro and Sanji had wondered – just for a second – if their graves would be next to each other when they died.

#20 – Green

Sanji had been pleasantly surprised the first time he had found out that Zoro’s natural hair colour was indeed green.

#21 – Head

For someone so obsessed with women, Sanji was incredibly good at giving head – or at least, Zoro thought so.

#22 – Hollow

Often, they both hated the hollow stomach of their captain, as every extra minute Luffy spent stuffing his face meant another minute they couldn’t spend alone.

#23 – Honor

Though Zoro often teased him about it, Zoro did respect the cook’s sense of honour towards women.

#24 – Hope

Sometimes Sanji felt confused as to whether his biggest hope was making Nami fall in love with him or whether it was really just that the swordsman would spend another few hours with him down in the supply room again – he’d settle for either.

#25 – Light

More often than not, it was night time when they would be able to fuck, so Zoro was entirely too pleased on days when the rest of the crew would go out as it meant he could see every inch of Sanji in the light.

#26 – Lost

Due to Zoro’s habit of getting lost, Sanji had developed his own habit of following him around to lead him back to the ship.

#27 – Metal

The kiss of metal on his neck before Zoro would drag him down to the floor was one of the things that made Sanji feel truly alive.

#28 - New

The reason Sanji was found wearing new clothes so often was not necessarily because of fashionable reasons, but because Zoro always managed to rip them apart when he stripped the cook.

#29 - Old

In contrast, Sanji was incredibly careful when he removed the swordsman’s clothes, meaning that the shirt and pants Zoro wore always felt really old.

#30 – Peace

The few moments of peace they shared in the morning before everyone else woke up were almost like a godsend, but then everyone would awake and they would be at each other’s throats over every little thing.

#31 – Poison

There were many times that the blond had considered slipping the swordsman some poison, but as Zoro pressed their lips together harshly and he melted into the embrace, he wondered why he had ever wanted to.

#32 - Pretty

Zoro knew he would get a kick in the face if he ever said it out loud, but he thought Sanji was incredibly pretty.

#33 – Rain

Whenever it would rain, Zoro found himself looking over at the cook; watching happily as his hair flattened against his head and the droplets trickled down his neck.

#34 – Regret

Sanji was the type of guy who would always admit to it if there was something he regretted, so Zoro never really felt worried about what the cook thought about their relationship.

#35 – Roses

When Valentine’s day came around, Sanji was surprised when a bouquet of Roses were shoved into his face, glancing up at the blush spreading over Zoro’s with a sense of satisfaction.

#36 – Secret

To Sanji’s shock, Nami had laughed as she asked him if he still thought his and Zoro’s relationship was a secret.

#37 – Snakes

Dealing with Sanji was sometimes like walking barefoot on a pile of hungry poisonous snakes, but Zoro had never once worried about getting bitten.

#38 – Snow

Trouble seemed to follow them wherever they went, so Zoro’s dream of just sitting with Sanji in the snow never came true.

#39 – Solid

Whenever he bumped into Zoro’s chest, Sanji found that he still couldn’t get over how damn solid it seemed, knowing the relentless training was the culprit.

#40 - Spring

Spring islands were definitely the best, Zoro decided as he stared at the few inches of chest Sanji exposed due to the pleasant heat.

#41 – Stable

Though an outsider would have said their relationship broke apart every few days, Zoro and Sanji felt that it was actually rather stable – the arguments were just foreplay, after all.

#42 – Strange

Sanji always thought it was strange that he found no men except Zoro attractive, but he supposed that was something he didn’t mind.

#43 – Summer

Summer was a season they both enjoyed – mainly because they would be able to see each other topless practically all of the time without an issue.

#44 - Taboo

Sanji had always felt love between two women was beautiful but that love between two men was taboo, so when he found himself head over heels for the swordsman he hadn’t known what to do.

#45 – Ugly

Zoro used to think that his scars were ugly – manly as they were – until that night Sanji had spent minutes just kissing and licking over every one.

#46 - War

When they waged war on the World Government for Robin’s sake, Zoro could not think of a better group he would want to go to battle with; though as long as he was with Sanji, he would have felt like he could have waged war on anything.

#47 - Water

One of the places they loved to have sex in was the bathroom, because whilst they went at it in the bath the water would splash up against their sides.

#48 – Welcome

When Sanji had sauntered over to their table in the Baratie and said ‘welcome’ to Nami with a grin on his face, Zoro knew he was going to remember the moment for the rest of his life.

#49 – Winter

Zoro always liked it when they were heading toward a winter island, as Sanji would press closer to him to stay out of the cold.

#50 - Wood

The times they would ask for dinner outside the ship, Sanji would send Zoro off to go and chop the wood, doing it on purpose so he could go and find him later when he got lost and steal a kiss before bringing him back.


	4. Beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 Sentences: Beta
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Contains spoilers, sexual content, yaoi, ZoroxSanji.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece or any of Oda’s awesome characters.
> 
> Rating: From G to low R
> 
> Notes: #07, #08, #09, #16, #17, #21, #22, #26, #28, #31, #36, #38, #39, #43, #44, #49 and #50 are all sexual/mature. #09 is also somewhat non-con. There are probably spoilers somewhere in here, too.
> 
> Written for the 1sentence challenge’s theme set Beta.

#01 – Walking

When Sanji was around, he made everything interesting – even walking, which Zoro felt was one of the most boring things to do ever, was fun with the cook around; and not just because he could watch his ass.

#02 - Waltz

Sanji would never ever forget the night that Zoro had shown him he knew how to waltz; plastered beyond anything he had ever seen before, Zoro had grabbed onto him and lead him practically perfectly across the deck, stopping to puke over his shoulder as he dipped him – well, he hadn’t said he’d remember it for a _good_ reason.

#03 - Wishes

Much like his lack of belief in a God, Zoro didn’t believe that shooting stars could grant wishes either; yet he had been unable to help himself from wishing that Sanji wouldn’t be so cold to him after sex.

#04 - Wonder

Looking at Sanji’s eyebrow intently, Zoro wondered if the other one was the same or not, yet he didn’t even dare to try and look – he didn’t want a foot in his face so early in the morning.

#05 - Worry

Everyone had one thing that caused them to worry, and Sanji often found himself fretting over what Zoro’s worry was instead of thinking about his own – love did that, he supposed.

#06 - Whimsy

Zoro often fantasised about Sanji in various women’s clothing (particularly high heels), but he knew he would have been dead if Sanji ever caught wind of his little whimsy.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

Walking across the desert sands of Arabasta, Zoro couldn’t help but think of the damn thing as a wasteland – though, as his eyes fell on Sanji, he felt as if it would easily turn into a paradise if the blond just took off his clothes.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

Whilst Zoro would try to get drunk off anything – and did! – Sanji was a little more picky with his alcohol, preferring to drink either whiskey or rum until he was just a bit tipsy; but he didn’t do it often as Zoro would also try to take advantage of him then and there.

#09 - War

Every night with the cook was like a war when Zoro had first attempted to have sex with him, Sanji demanding angrily that he step the fuck off before he got hurt, but eventually the blond had given in, not having much chance to refuse when Zoro had pinned him face-down on the floor.

#10 - Weddings

Zoro had always found it freaky how women were obsessed with weddings, so was quite happy that he had managed to snag himself a man instead – of course, until Sanji had brought up the subject with a giant magazine in hand; he’d cringed then.

#11 - Birthday

It wasn’t often that it was his birthday, so Sanji always made a conscious effort to be nice to Zoro on his, forgiving him even when the swordsman did stupid things like grabbing his ass in front of everyone.

#12 - Blessing

It was an incredibly embarrassing event when they had climbed down from the crow’s nest that day to find Luffy and the others already giving them their blessing – damn, they hadn’t even realised they’d been so loud!

#13 - Bias

Zoro knew he had a bias towards people who consistently picked fights with him – he liked the sense of achievement he got from beating them down, and the thrill of just being in a conflict – so when Sanji constantly started calling him names like ‘marimo’ and criticised him for every move he made, he knew he was going to fall head over heels for the bastard.

#14 - Burning

Zoro wasn’t sure it was even possible, but as he looked into Sanji’s eyes, the only thing he could think of to describe them was a burning sea.

#15 - Breathing

When he was with Sanji, breathing was one of those things that merely got in the way – both when he needed to and the cook needed to – making him hate it more than anything else.

#16 - Breaking

One could always tell when Zoro and Sanji had been going at it, as everything around them seemed to be braking or already broken when they were finished.

#17 - Belief

He didn’t believe in many things, but it was one of Zoro’s main beliefs that when you were in the middle of sex, you _did not stop_ halfway through because you wanted a cigarette – unfortunately Sanji did not care about that, causing Zoro to hate the damn things even more.

#18 - Balloon

Stealing the strange heart-shaped balloon had been the easy part, Zoro realised as he tried to give it to Sanji; the helium inside making it float off into the sky when the cook had kicked it from his fingers.

#19 - Balcony

As Zoro shouted up at the balcony the shitty cook was standing on, he wondered why the situation felt oddly familiar – he hadn’t done something like this before…

#20 - Bane

Every so often, Sanji would loudly proclaim that the swordsman was the bane of his existence, to which Zoro would just smirk and reply ‘love you too’.

#21 - Quiet

Whenever Sanji was around, the atmosphere was anything _but_ quiet, especially if Zoro happened to be there at the same time – and that was something the strawhats had come to accept over time, even when they realised what the actual noises were being caused by.

#22 - Quirks

As the cook’s swearing got more and more prominent the longer he fucked him, Zoro decided he liked this particular one of Sanji’s many quirks. 

#23 - Question

Eyebrow twitching every time Zoro called him Question, Sanji almost lost his temper and kicked him in the head – now was not the time for pet names, dammit!

#24 - Quarrel

It was every damn day that they would quarrel, but neither of them would have it any other way; they enjoyed it too damn much to give it up.

#25 - Quitting

Time and time again, Zoro lectured Sanji about giving up his cigarettes, and Sanji would bother him in turn about quitting his existence already – needlessly to say, Sanji always won that argument.

#26 - Jump

When Zoro walked around the deck shirtless, Sanji was thoroughly shocked by the fact that the sight of all that tan skin made his cock jump, but that didn’t stop him from staring every time.

#27 - Jester

Sometimes Zoro really hated his little habit of getting lost sometimes – _often_ – when Sanji burst into laughter every time he did and asked Luffy if Zoro’s actual job on board was as the jester.

#28 - Jousting

The time Zoro had made the joke that they were ‘jousting’ as he rubbed against Sanji, he had found himself flung into the nearest table, breaking it to bits as the cook straightened his clothes and stormed out – seemed the blond just couldn’t take a joke.

#29 - Jewel

When Sanji had found the jewel at the bottom of the ocean, he was shocked that his first thought was how the emerald looked like Zoro’s eyes instead of the rewarding smile he would get when he gave it to Nami-san.

#30 - Just

The night he had heard Usopp heading towards Sanji’s bunk was the night that Zoro had felt his dozing instead of sleeping was just, foot slipping out to trip the liar over as he hissed at him that the toilets were the other way.

#31 - Smirk

More often than not, the smirk that the cook wore just before they kissed was intoxicating, and Zoro would feel a rush of blood to his nether regions at the sight of it.

#32 - Sorrow

One thing Sanji loved about the strawhat crew was that they were always there for each other’s sorrow – yet he never would have expected to come across Zoro crying, nor his own actions as he had slid into the space next to him and touched his shoulder soothingly.

#33 - Stupidity

Sanji quite often commented on his stupidity and lack of directional skills, and Zoro knew he should have felt more annoyed with him about it, but when he saw the bright smile he felt like there was nothing he could say.

#34 - Serenade

Sticking his head about of the hatch of the crow’s nest, Zoro shouted many colourful sentences down to the cook, who had insisted the annoying sound of him singing was merely Sanji serenading him.

#35 - Sarcasm

Rubbing his hip from a particularly bad fall, Zoro remembered why he truly hated that there was no end to the cook’s sarcasm.

#36 - Sordid

Sanji often described their bouts of sex as a ‘sordid affair’, which Zoro supposed would have made more sense if he knew what the damn word meant.

#37 - Soliloquy

Sanji knew he was far gone in his feelings for Zoro when he caught himself in a soliloquy that described every little thing about the swordsman he liked and hated at length.

#38 - Sojourn

At the latest island, they had finally decided to get a hotel, taking the money that Nami had gladly given them (she was sick of hearing their groans as she tried to sleep) and getting a room at the nearest place to vent their frustration -- unfortunately ending up having an argument instead, Zoro sleeping on the sofa that night before they had sex the next day, driving Nami insane enough to throw more money at them.

#39 - Share

The one time Nami had forced them to share a room in a hotel, they had completely lost control; having vigorous sex the entire night, their fucking caused so many problems – not only making them late the next morning as _well_ as getting plenty of complaints to the hotel manager, but also somehow causing the marines to find their exact location – that she knew she would never make them do it again.

#40 - Solitary

Zoro hated it when Sanji held back on sex – it felt like he was in solitary confinement – and he didn’t even know what he’d done wrong this time!

#41 - Nowhere

When the swordsman realised that his subtle flirting with the cook was going nowhere, he quickly cornered him and told him his feelings to his face, pleased by the red flush that covered Sanji’s face a moment later, but unhappy by the kick to the chest that had sent him flying.

#42 - Neutral

It always pissed off the rest of the crew so much that the two could never be neutral about anything – if Sanji agreed wholeheartedly on it, Zoro was bound to hate it just to cause an argument and visa versa – that they never bothered to ask their opinions anymore.

#43 - Nuance

Zoro felt he was special when he realised he was the only one aboard to notice the subtle nuances in Sanji’s voice – particularly when the only time he had really heard them was when he was fucking his brains out in the galley as it meant he was the only one that ever would.

#44 - Near

It was aggravating to the cook when it occurred to him that just being near Zoro was enough to set him off these days; the happy erection in his pants driving him mad whenever it popped up.

#45 - Natural

Every time they ended up kissing and collapsing on the nearest available surface, Sanji could hardly believe just how natural the whole thing felt.

#46 - Horizon

As he took the snacks out to the rest of the crew, Sanji caught a glimpse of the swordsman illuminated by the sunset from the horizon, and fell in love with him all over again, though he never would say it out loud.

#47 - Valiant

In their own ways, they were both valiant, almost to a fault; though it showed up particularly when the other was in trouble.

#48 - Virtuous

Zoro never had thought of himself as virtuous, even when he’d saved Sanji’s damn life by knocking him out as he offered it to Kuma – he wasn’t going to let everyone else fucking suffer without a cook if he could help it; besides, he didn’t feel like he could live without the bastard anyway.

#49 - Victory

Looking down at the swordsman’s face, Sanji knew he had Zoro exactly where he wanted; like this, he was the damn boss, and he was sure the musclehead knew it.

#50 – Defeat

With Sanji grinding his hips down onto his, only then would Zoro ever admit defeat; the cook had him to the point where anything the blond would have said he would have agreed to, and that was when he knew he was truly whipped.


	5. Epsilon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 Sentences: Epsilon
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Contains spoilers, sexual content, yaoi, ZoroxSanji.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece or any of Oda’s awesome characters.
> 
> Rating: From G to low R
> 
> Notes: #01, #06, #12, #14, #18, #24, #28, #39 and #47 are all sexual/mature. #25 is spoilery for the Thriller Bark arc.
> 
> Written for the 1sentence challenge’s theme set Epsilon: the final of the five theme sets. Argh I need more…

#01 – Motion

Rocking his hips up into the cook, Zoro always tried to make sure his thrusts were in time with the motion of the waves, not wanting the current to get in the way.

#02 – Cool

Though he would rather cut off his own head than admit it out loud, Zoro couldn’t help but feel that sometimes, Sanji was kinda cool.

#03 – Young

Still not fully to terms with his own preferences, Sanji often hoped for the chance to look back on his time with Zoro and pass it off as a side-effect of being young.

#04 – Last

Oddly, when he had fallen head over heels for Zoro, Sanji had been the last to know.

#05 – Wrong

The time Zoro had wished him a happy birthday a few days early; Sanji hadn’t had the heart to tell him he was wrong, just saying thanks and avoiding him in embarrassment on the actual day.

#06 – Gentle

For his gruff appearance and personality, Zoro had never seemed like the type that would ever be gentle; surprising Sanji the first time they’d had sex by treating the cook like the most precious thing in the world.

#07 – One

When Sanji had complained that he could do with having a few clones of himself, Zoro had adamantly told him that they only needed one and moved in to help him do the dishes quickly.

#08 – Thousand

Though his bounty was lower by more than a hundred thousand Beli, Sanji took pride in knowing that he could give the damn swordsman a run for his money.

#09 – King

When Zoro had asked why Sanji always called himself a prince instead of a king, the cook had replied that it was because princes were younger, then given him a kiss to cut off any retort the swordsman may have had.

#10 – Learn

As a punishment for wrecking one of his shirts, Sanji had demanded the swordsman learn how to take off a shirt properly, surprised when he found Zoro with one of his shirts the next day, slowly buttoning and unbuttoning it with a serious look on his face.

#11 – Blur

When he was with Sanji, all time seemed to go by in a blur, making Zoro annoyed when it was time to get out of bed and he felt like he’d only been holding onto the cook for ten minutes.

#12 – Wait

Aroused, the swordsman had no patience at all, and it was often hard to get Zoro to wait just long enough for Sanji to find somewhere private where they could really let loose.

#13 – Change

Even though Sanji was incredibly bitchy, had terrible habits and drove him insane, Zoro hoped the cook would never change.

#14 – Command

It was times like this – when he had Zoro pushed to his knees and obeying his every command – that Sanji realised the level of control he really held over the swordsman.

#15 – Hold

Whenever Sanji was unhappy, Zoro knew that all he had to do was hold him til the cook lost his temper and gave him a kick in the shin; sure, he was ungrateful for the affection, but the swordsman knew that it made him feel better – or, at least, perhaps just kicking him helped.

#16 – Need

Looking deeply into Sanji’s eye, Zoro felt a rush when he remembered he was the only one that could fill the cook with such desperate need.

#17 – Vision

Rolling his eyes as the cook put on some glasses, Zoro was annoyed as he was all _too_ aware that Sanji had perfect vision.

#18 – Attention

As the swordsman never ever listened to him, Sanji was always amused when the smallest of his touches made Zoro stand to attention.

#19 – Soul

After watching Sanji for so long, it quickly became obvious to Zoro that the damn cook always put his whole heart and soul into everything, and it made him like him just that little bit more.

#20 – Picture

It had been a huge shock to Zoro the day he’d ‘accidentally’ gone rooting in the cook’s underwear draw when he’d found a picture of himself amongst the colourful boxers.

#21 – Fool

Even when Sanji had accepted his feelings and started going out with Zoro, the swordsman was pained by the fact that nothing seemed to change the cook’s nature of being a love-struck fool.

#22 – Mad

It didn’t take much to make Sanji mad, but Zoro knew for damn sure that making the cook forgive him took everything he had and more, yet he still couldn’t help teasing him all the time.

#23 – Child

Whenever he watched Sanji rushing about and drooling over women, Zoro found it incredibly difficult to picture him with a child – a good thing, since Sanji was his and there was no chance of a child anyway.

#24 – Now

If Sanji wanted sex, he was the type of person that wanted it _now_ , and Zoro was grateful for that, especially when the cook would just grab him by the shirt and tug him into the nearest empty room.

#25 – Shadow

On Thriller Bark when they had lost their shadows, Sanji had stayed in the sunlight right by him, not wanting to live a life without the swordsman by his side.

#26 – Goodbye

Sanji didn’t know how or when they were going to part ways, but he did know that he was not looking forward to hearing the swordsman saying goodbye.

#27 – Hide

Every year when Valentines would roll around, Zoro would have to find somewhere on the ship to hide, not wanting Sanji to fuss madly over him like he had the first time.

#28 – Fortune

When Sanji had walked into the men’s quarters to catch him masturbating and muttering ‘cook’, Zoro decided that fortune was not on his side.

#29 – Safe

Being wrapped in Zoro’s warm arms was one of the places that Sanji could feel truly safe – not that there was ever any reason for him to feel different.

#30 – Ghost

The night Sanji had thought he’d seen a ghost, Zoro had just tugged him into his bunk and held him until he had fallen asleep, not even making fun of him.

#31 – Book

Looking around the large library, Sanji had been surprised to find that Zoro had a book on the shelf, far less surprised when he saw it was about swords.

#32 – Eye

Despite many, many attempts, Zoro still had yet to see Sanji’s left eye; it seemed that the curtain of blond hair covering it would never move, even during a particularly fierce round of sex – and that only made him all the more curious.

#33 – Never

After a few months around Sanji, Zoro had begun to ignore it when the man said never as Sanji’s ‘never’s always turned out to be ‘ask-me-again-when-I’m-drunk’s instead.

#34 – Sing

When everyone had a party and ended up drunk, Sanji always found himself surprised at how well Zoro could sing – and knowing the swordsman was not even tipsy when Zoro would take his hand and sing embarrassing things to him in front of everyone else.

#35 – Sudden

The confession had been sudden and rather out of the blue, but somehow as he had kissed Zoro, Sanji had felt like it had all taken too long.

#36 – Stop

When he was nestled this deeply in the swordsman’s arms, Sanji could have cared less if everything else drew to a stop around them – Zoro was all he needed.

#37 – Time

The fact he didn’t know the length of time he had known the cook didn’t matter – all Zoro knew was that if he had the choice to live through it again without Sanji there, he would have said no.

#38 – Wash

The time Zoro had mishandled a sword and ended up slicing his hand open, Sanji had been the one to have to help him wash, and whilst he complained about it at every opportunity, he would not have wanted it to be any other way.

#39 – Torn

The times they were docked at a port were difficult for Sanji, as he was always torn between going around with the women or following Zoro to the nearest tavern/bar combo for a few drinks and a night of rough, noisy sex.

#40 – History

Much to Zoro’s displeasure, the cook often talked about the future; saying that whenever he would look back on his past, he would be glad when their relationship was history.

#41 – Power

They were both fearsomely strong and could always hold up against one another in a fight, even if their power was held in different parts of their bodies.

#42 – Bother

The time Zoro had complained that undoing all the buttons on his shirt was a bother, Sanji had taken to wearing a waistcoat over the top just to piss him off, laughing when Zoro didn’t say a word.

#43 – God

Knowing Zoro did not believe in any God was common knowledge aboard their ship, so when the blond had become sick, he had been overwhelmingly touched when he heard the swordsman praying for him to recover quickly.

#44 – Wall

More and more, Sanji found his back pressed to the wall from Zoro’s aggressive approach, growing far more amused by it as time went on.

#45 – Naked

Even when they were with the others in the middle of the ship, Sanji could not help but feel he was naked when the swordsman’s eyes swept over him.

#46 – Drive

From the day they had met, Sanji had always been aware of Zoro’s drive to accomplish his dream, and every day since he had wondered if it would cost Zoro his life one day.

#47 – Harm

Fantasising about Sanji had never done Zoro any harm – at least not until Sanji had walked in and booted him in the crotch for doing so whilst everyone was trying to sleep.

#48 – Precious

Sometimes Sanji felt as if Zoro’s swords were more precious to him than anything else, proven wrong by the way Zoro would fling them aside and kiss the life out of him whenever he brought it up.

#49 – Hunger

As long as Sanji was around, Zoro was at least confident that he would never die of hunger – whether he would die from sexual frustration because of how sexy the cook was, however, was an entirely different matter.

#50 – Believe

When Zoro had told him that they would be together forever, Sanji had found it incredibly difficult not to believe the swordsman’s premature words.


End file.
